


Waking Up in Vegas

by lunabelieves



Series: Poker Face [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: Yes, I am that insane.The choice of their lyrics was easy. Information overload totally referring to not just the ring on Gaz's finger but the pictures too (I like to think Gaz will burn/rid herself of that evidence later. More out of embarrassment over a quickie wedding then to keep Dib from seeing it to some cheesy magazine like Weekly World News.'My Sister Married an Alien in Vegas!' splashed across the cover, though I like to think WWN would totally get the story wrong and also some how manage work Elvis in there). Of course, this could have been completely worse. I considered this one being Dib/Tak, but I'm pretty sure Tak would have mutilated the boy beyond all repair.Did I mention I am insane? Or can we blame a caffeine overload for this one?
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Gaz (Invader Zim)
Series: Poker Face [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028215
Kudos: 6





	Waking Up in Vegas

_You got me into this_  
Information overload  
Situation lost control 

Okay, maybe she really should have thought before following her brother to Vegas. But all his claiming that Zim had something ‘big’ up his sleeve this time and that Vegas was the place the little alien decided to do it wasn’t what swayed her. No, newly eighteen Gaz was armed with a fake ID and felt she was in desperate need of a break (from whom, she didn’t know. Dib was still on about stopping Zim and their father was still rarely home). So she followed after him with the intent of using the ID to good use and maybe getting some enjoyment out of Dib and Zim beating the crap out of each other while possibly wrecking the entire town in the process.

If you had warned her that night, as she packed, that she would spend the night doing shot with an alien, she’d have considered you crazier then her own brother. And that was definitely saying a lot. After all, who knew that aliens could even get drunk on regular Earth alcohol? Gaz didn’t, that was sure enough.

Still, if Zim’s shrieks were anything to go by (along with the gold band on her ring finger), they had gotten so drunk they had apparently ended up at some chapel/casino deal and had a quickie wedding (if the cheap, cheesy pictures flung on the floor were ALSO anything to go by. She found herself thankful a heavyset Elvis impersonator hadn’t been the one to officiate).

Part of her wanted to smirk. Wouldn’t Dib just love that his own enemy was now his brother in law?


End file.
